Presalee
by cup-o'-sweet-T.E.A
Summary: When Derek's girlfriend is stabbed, he realizes his love for her. Their relationship triggers relationships with two other couples. The wedding and other pairings are finally up! Chapter 18 is a long one! Rated T for sensuality!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except Presalee...everything else belongs to CBS.**

Her body lay in an alley, blood creeping from the stab wound, growing colder with each passing minute. Everything was so bright, and blurry. She couldn't move. She heard sirens, they were getting closer. They were about ten feet away, and they stopped moving. She heard approaching footsteps and loud voices. She heard them talking about her, but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She felt something applying pressure to the stab wound, and then she was being lifted off of the ground. Then everything went dark.

Derek Morgan sat in the bullpen, going over some paperwork. His cellphone rang.

"Morgan." He said gruffly.

"Derek Morgan?" A female voice said.

"Yes, that's me." Derek answered.

"Hi, this is Sharon Cross. I'm a nurse at St. Peter's hospital. I work in the ER. Are you familiar with a Miss Presalee Larson?" Sharon Cross asked.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend. Why?" Derek asked, growing worried.

"We're going to need you to come down to the ER, she was found in an alley two hours ago. She's still alive, but she's in pretty bad shape. We found your name and number in her cell phone. Your phone was the one she's made the most calls to recently, we figured we should contact you." The nurse asked.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten to fifteen minutes." He said, then snapped his phone shut.

"What is it?" J.J. asked.

"Presalee, she's in the ER. I don't know what happened. I'm going down there now. Will you tell Hotch for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to drive?" J.J. offered.

"No, I can drive myself. Just tell Hotch what's going on." Derek said. And with that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek rushed into the Emergency Room. The nurse sitting behind the front desk was on the phone. She saw him approaching and hung up.

"Hi, I'm Derek Morgan. I received a call about Presalee Larson. Is she okay?" He asked, feeling sick.

"I'm Sharon Cross." She replied. "She's in critical condition. The doctors are still trying to stabilize her, but they aren't sure if they can save her. She was stabbed, and whatever stabbed her punctured her right lung. I don't know anything else."

"Come on, not her." Derek said, moisture stinging his eyes. He rubbed them, wiping it away. He sat on a bench by the wall. It seemed like hours and hours passed. Then the doctor came in and called him up to the front desk.

"Mr. Morgan. I'm Dr. Wilson. We've managed to stabilize Ms. Larson. We repaired the small puncture wound in the lung, and we stopped the bleeding. She's not out of the woods yet. She lost a lot of blood, and we're starting transfusions." Said the doctor.

Derek nodded. The doctor left to return to his patient, and Derek returned to his bench. He buried his head in his hands, praying and thanking God that she was still alive, and asking that she'd stay that way.

"Coffee? I'm sure you could probably use the caffeine." Said a familiar voice. Derek looked up to find Reid.

"No thanks. What are you doing here?" He replied.

"Hotch sent me down here. How is she?" Derek gave him a confused look. "Everyone at the BAU is worried about her."

"Man, this is just like what happened to Pen, only worse." Derek said solemnly. "Presalee has to make it. She's the only thing I really have to live for."

"Don't think like that. She'll make it." Reid said. Derek nodded.

Hours passed, Reid and Derek sat quietly, except for the few times that Derek was on the phone with his mother, talking about Presalee.

Dr. Wilson re-entered the waiting room.

"Mr. Morgan. She's asking for you. We tried to get her to sleep, but she refuse and said she wanted to see you first. She's really weak and really tired, so not too long. Don't excite her either; any excitement will cause her pain." He said.

Derek nodded and followed the doctor to Presalee's room in the ICU. When he got there he stood in the doorway, and looked at her. She was lying in the hospital bed, her black silken curls framing her face and doing a tangled dance with her oxygen tube. Her white skin was a little paler than usual. He winced at her condition.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Derek asked, as he walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Sore. Scared." She answered. He grasped her hand.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"I should have picked you up from work."

"It's not your fault." Presalee said, frowning. "Besides, there's nothing you could have done. You're an FBI agent, not Superman."

"Something tells me you might be better off with Superman." Derek muttered.

"Maybe, but it's you I want, not Superman. I might be a writer, but I'm not Lois Lane." She said.

Derek smiled briefly, and then became serious once more.

"I still wish I could have been there to—" He started.

"Stop blaming yourself!" Presalee said.

"Presalee! You almost died, I almost lost you." Pain was clear on Derek's face.

"But you didn't lose me. I'm still here. Let's just put this behind us." She told him.

"Okay. We'll put this behind us. Right after I find out who did this. And when I get my hands on that son of a—" Derek was livid.

"Derek! Revenge is not the answer! Forgive and forget!" She said, getting upset. She gasped for air.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Just relax, okay?" He stroked her hair, trying to calm her. Her breathing finally slowed after a few moments.

Dr. Wilson entered the room.

"Mr. Morgan? It's time to let her sleep." He said. Derek nodded.

"We'll talk tomorrow okay, baby?" Derek told her.

"Okay. Sit with me?" She asked. He pulled up a chair and sat there, holding her hand.

The doctor came in and gave Presalee a sedative, then left her to fall asleep.

Derek kissed her forehead again, and within minutes, she was fast asleep. He left soon afterward; the doctors wouldn't let him stay.

Before he left he looked back at her, her angelic face peaceful. He smiled at her. His angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except Presalee and plot, everything else belongs to CBS.**

**R & R please!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek tossed and turned in a dizzy nightmare. He couldn't help thinking of what she had gone through. He played frightening scenarios in his head. In one, she was running down a dark alley, being chased by a tall man. She reached a dead end, faced him and begged him not to harm her. Then he pulled out a knife, its cold, merciless blade gleaming in the dim street lights. Then he plunged it into her, spilling her innocent blood. He pulled the out the knife, watched as she fell to the cold, damp ground, and left her for dead.

Derek opened his eyes, and sat up. He massaged his temples. His wallet lay on the night stand next to him. He picked it up, and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of him and Presalee that they'd taken in a photo booth at the mall. His arms were wrapped around her, his lips at her ear. She'd laughed as he'd nibbled it. He studied her features, her smile, so innocent and sweet. He thought of the day they met.

He'd been doing some grocery shopping, and he walked down the coffee aisle to get a can of Folger's. Then he saw her. Her long ringlets cascaded down her back like a black waterfall. She'd been wearing a black tank top and a pair of faded blue jeans. She was trying to reach some green tea on the top shelf, but she was about three inches too short.

"Let me help you," he said, grabbing the tea.

"Thanks," she said, smiling that incredible smile.

"No problem," he replied, handing her the tea. Their hands touched briefly.

"I'm Derek, Derek Morgan." He told her, offering his hand for her to shake.

"Presalee Larson." They shook hands.

From that moment forward, they just kept running into each other. Sometimes at the post office, sometimes at the store, but the moment that really changed both of them was the day in the park.

Derek had been taking Clooney for a walk, and Presalee had been sitting on a bench reading. Derek smiled when he saw her, one foot tucked under the other, a serious look on her face as she read her book. Her hair rustled in the breeze and the sun made her sun glow. He'd ever-so-subtley coughed, causing her to look up. She smiled at him, and put her book away. They'd sat there and chatted for a while, then they had walked around the park; Clooney was restless. They'd really gotten to know each other that day, so much that Derek had asked for her number. She gave it to him, only after he promised to call. And he did, every day. Eventually he'd mustered up the courage to ask her out on a date. He'd let her pick, so she picked dinner and a movie. They had fun on their first date, and their second, and third. Things were really going well for them now, Derek really cared about her. The thought of losing her tore at his heart.

He looked at the picture in his hand once more, then set it down on the night stand. He crawled back under the warm blankets, and pulled the the other pillow close. It smelled like her; a light, sweet vanilla scent. He remembered the reason why it smelled like her.

He'd had her over for dinner and a movie, one of their favorite things to do. She'd fallen asleep in his arms part way through the movie, so he'd put her in his bed and he slept on the couch. He didn't bother washing the sheets. He didn't want to now. He inhaled her scent, and closed his eyes. As soon as he closed them, he could see her smile and hear her laugh. He let the sound of her laughter in his head lull him to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except the plot and Presalee! Everything else belongs to CBS!**

**  
R&R please!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Presalee opened her eyes. Sometime in the night, her doctors had moved her from the ICU to a regular room. The new white room was small and dead, much like the other. She tried to sit up, but her wound was sore and made it difficult.

"Derek," she called out, but there was no reply. She paged the nurse, and asked to use the phone. She called Derek's cell, but there was no answer. Then she tried Hotch, and he said that Derek had called in sick.

She tried his cell phone again.

"Morgan," came his gruff, but sexy reply.

She smiled at the sound of his voice. "Good morning." She said.

"Hey beautiful. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. Hey I called Hotchner, and he said you were sick. Are you okay baby?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired. I couldn't sleep. But I really called in just so I could spend the day with you."

"Aw, baby you shouldn't have!" Presalee giggled.

"I wanted to. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about what happened." He said.

"Okay. I'll see you in a few." Presalee said. They exchanged "I love you's" and hung up. About ten minutes later, Derek was through the door and at her side.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey yourself," she giggled. Derek sat down and they chatted for a few minutes. The conversation turned to her injury.

"Okay Baby, you need to tell me what happened so I can get this guy." Derek told her.

"Baby, I told you. Revenge isn't the answer!" She reprimanded.

"I'm not in it for revenge." Derek replied. "Somebody committed a crime, he's got to pay the price. What if he does this to other people?"

"I see your point. But promise me one thing."

"What, sweetness?"

"Don't do anything to him, please."

"Baby, I have to do something."

"I mean don't hurt him."

"Baby, I don't know if I can promise that."

"Then I won't talk. You know I never want to hurt anyone, regardless of what they did to me." Presalee was irritated.

"Baby, you've got to tell me what happened so we can put this monster behind bars."

"Not unless you promise not to hurt him."

"He tried to kill you!"

"I don't care! Hurting him won't make it right! It's certainly not going to make me heal faster!" She yelled at him, tears in her eyes.

"Okay, fine. I promise." Derek said, wiping them away. He hated to see her cry. He would do anything if it meant she wouldn't suffer. "Now will you tell me what happened?"

"Okay," she sniffled. "I don't really know what happened. It happened way too fast."

"Just try." Derek said, taking her hand.

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "I was just leaving my office, and it was dark. I walked down my normal route, and then leaning up against a lamp post was thisguy."

"You're doing great, baby. Now what did he look like?"

"I don't know, he was tall. He was hunched over, like something was wrong. I didn't see his face. I thought nothing of it, and walked on. When I was a few yards away he started following me." She paused.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. She nodded.

"I walked a little faster, and he sped up, too. I walked faster still, and he kept up with me. I finally broke into a run, and he ran after me. He got me cornered. That's when he--" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"What did he do baby."

.

"He got out his knife. It was a switch blade, I think. I'm not sure, I don't know much about weapons. He just stabbed me and walked away. I don't even know what motive he had. He just stabbed me and walked away. That's all. I blacked out soon after that. All I remember is some guy walked by and happened to see me and he called 911 right before I passed out."

"Do you remember anything else about your attacker?"

"No, he was wearing a mask."

"Okay. You did good, Baby." He kissed her cheek, and stroked her hair. She sat there and cried for a moment. He just let her cry, stroking her hair. After a while she stopped, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"When can I go home?"

"I don't know, do you want me to go ask?"

"No, stay."

"Well, I'll ask when the doctor comes in to check, okay?" Presalee nodded, more tears coming.

"Presalee, don't worry, I won't let anyone else hurt you, I promise."

"It's not that," she replied.

"What's the matter, are you in pain." She nodded again.

"Baby, why didn't you say anything?" He asked, then got up to go get a doctor.

A moment later, the doctor was in the room asking her questions, with Derek not far behind.

After the doctor had checked her, and given her pain medicine, he gave her another sedative, and left.

Derek sat next to her, holding her small, soft hand in his.

Holding her hand got him thinking again. He was remembering the first time he held her hand.

It was their third date. They went for a late night stroll by the river. The moon was full, and its reflection shone bright in the water, surrounded by stars. He'd felt brave, and grabbed her hand. She'd blushed a bright pink color. She looked away at the water, and said something about how beautiful it was.

"Not as beautiful as you," he'd said. He'd said things like that to women before, but he'd never truly meant it until he'd said it to Presalee.

That was a magical moment for the pair. Soon after that, they'd started spending most of their free time together. When they weren't together they were on the phone. He called her everynight when he and the rest of the team were on a case.

The sound of Presalee talking in her sleep jolted him from his thoughts. She was saying something that sounded like "Sit Clooney!" He couldn't help but smile. Clooney loved Presalee, and she loved him, too. She'd taken over watching Clooney after Garcia married Kevin. Penelope was pregnant now. He smiled at the thought of a little Penelope. She was one of his best friends. He was glad to see her happy. Of course, they still flirted at work, but it never meant anything. Penelope was madly in love with Kevin, and Derek with Presalee.

"Don't eat that!" Presalee mumbled. Derek smiled again, then kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he whispered then went to get some coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

**All I own is Presalee and the plot. Everything else belongs to CBS.**

**A/N: I know you guys are anxious to see how this affects other couples. It's coming!!! I still have to cover some background. Thanks for all the good reviews.**

**R&R please!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek was filling his coffee cup in the hallway of the hospital. He felt his phone vibrate.

"Morgan."

"Derek, it's Hotch. Reid filled me in on Presalee's condition. How is she now?"

"She's sore, as you can imagine. She's sleeping now."

"Good, did she tell you what happened?"

"Yeah," Derek filled him in on what Presalee had told him.

"Okay, I'll tell Garcia and the others, maybe they can dig something up."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me out with this." Derek said.

"No problem."

"Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

Derek closed his cell and went to sit in with Presalee.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kev, can you come here a minute?" Penelope called.

"Yeah honey, what's up?" Her husband recalled.

"Could you reach up and grab me the Oreos?" She asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, you've eaten three boxes of them in two days!"

"So, I want them. Please?" She asked.

"Nope. Find something else."

"Kevin!"

"No, I'm not giving you Oreos."

"You think I'm getting fat!!!" Penelope pouted.

"No, it's just there's other food in this house. I know, I buy it. Don't you want something else."

"No, Oreos."

"There's ice cream."

"Oreos."

"Chips."

"There's also Oreos."

"Cheese sticks, soup, celery."

"OREOS!" Penelope argued.

"Fine, fine, fine." Kevin said, reaching up and grabbing the box of cookies.

"Yay!" Penelope squealed. "Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah."

Penelope giggled and took the box of Oreos into the living room. Just then her phone ring.

"Garcia."

"Hey, did J.J. fill you in on Derek's girlfriend?" Came Hotch's answer.

"Yes, sir, she did. Any new info?" Garcia asked her boss.

"Yes," he said, then relayed the information that Derek had given him.

"I'm on it sir."

"Thank you. Call me if you find anything."

"Will do."

" 'Bye." They hung up.

Penelope set her phone down, then grabbed a handful of Oreos, and got to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**CBS owns Criminal Minds, I own Presalee and the plot.**

**R&R please!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Presalee was lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't talked to Derek all day. He was supposed to be taking her home today, but like so many other days, his job had taken him out of town. So Penelope was filling in for him. She was going to take Presalee to Derek's house to stay until he got back.

She looked at the clock. Seven p.m. She sighed, waiting for Penelope to get there, she was all ready to go. Just then, her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey baby," came Derek's greeting. She smiled.

"Hey love," she said. "How's the case coming?"

"It's good, we actually just finished up and we're back in town. So I called Pen and told her that I'd be coming to get you."

"Okay, how long until you get here?"

"Ten minutes, you ready?"

"Yep, I'll see you then."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

They hung up, and Presalee sat waiting for Derek. Ten minutes later, he was through the door and at her side.

She hugged him and kissed him.

"Someone's feeling better." He smiled at her, returning the kiss.

"Now that you're here, I am. I missed you." She said, smiling at him.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, get me out of here."

The nurse came in with a wheelchair, and in moments they were down at the front desk. They quickly signed her release forms, and got her out to the exit, where Derek's vehicle was waiting. Derek helped Presalee into the car, and they drove toward Derek's house. About ten minutes later, they were there.

Derek gently helped her out of the car, and slowly, they walked to the front door.

"Close your eyes," he whispered gently. Presalee obeyed, and then Derek led her into the dark house.


	7. Chapter 7

**CBS owns everything except the plot and Presalee, those would be mine!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the good reviews Sue1313! I'm really enjoying the feedback.**

**R&R please!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Close your eyes," he whispered gently. Presalee obeyed, and then Derek led her into the dark house._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Presalee asked, when Derek had left her in what she thought was the dark living room.

"Not yet," he said, smiling.

"No? How about now?"

"Still, no."

"What are you up to Derek Morgan?"

"Just wait."

Derek flicked on the lights.

"Open your eyes now." He said. Presalee's eyes flew open.

"SURPRISE!" Shouted everyone in unison. She looked around, everyone from the BAU was there, as well as a few of her friends from work.

"You guys! What's all this about?"

"Derek wanted to surprise you when you got home, so we all pitched in and helped." J.J. said.

"Thank you!" Presalee was grinning from ear to ear.

She looked at the decorations. Above the mantle was a large sign that said "Welcome Home Presalee!" in big, blue, sparkly letters. Behind Penelope and Kevin, there was a table, where a few presents were, and she spied a cake.

"All this because someone's coming home from the hospital?" Presalee asked.

"No, all this because it's _you_ that's coming home," Derek whispered to her. He gently kissed the side of her head.

"Present time!" Penelope squealed.

"You guys!" Presalee giggled, then sat down on the couch, with Derek next to her.

"Mine first!" Penelope said. "It's from me, Kev, and the baby!" She handed a package to Presalee.

Presalee gently removed the light blue paper, and pulled out a pair of comfortable blue pajamas with stars and moons on them.

"Thanks you guys, I love them!" Presalee said, hugging Penelope and Kevin.

"We figured you'd need something comfy to lounge in until you're totally healed, and what's more comfy than cute PJ's right?" Ever since Penelope got pregnant, she'd become more of a ray of sunshine than ever.

"Okay, mine next." Reid said, handing her a heavy gift. Presalee opened it to find _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_.

"Um, I figured you might want some good reading, and Derek said you liked to watch Shakespeare's plays, so I got you that. It has all the plays, and all the sonnets."

"Thank you, I love it!" Presalee said, kissing Reid on the cheek. He blushed a deep red. Everyone laughed.

She continued to open gifts, receiving a hand-made blanket from one of her friends, a group of chick-flicks from Emily, a bath set from J.J., and numerous other gifts designed to keep her relaxed. They chatted and had cake, and soon it was 9:30. Presalee yawned and leaned into Derek.

"Well, I think it's time to go home, right Kev?" Penelope said.

"Yeah, let's go." Kevin agreed.

"See you tomorrow, guys. Bye Presalee." Penelope hugged her friend, and left. Everybody else followed suit. Soon it was just Derek and Presalee.

"Are you tired?" Derek asked.

"Mm-hmm." Presalee snuggled into Derek's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her gently, so as not to touch her stitches.

"You know, I haven't given you my gift yet."

"Really? You didn't have to get me anything."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I already have what I want, and his arms happen to be around me." Derek kissed the top of her head.

"I'd still like to give you my gift."

"Okay." She yawned.

"I could wait until tomorrow, you're sleepy."

"No, you can do it now," she mumbled. "I'm wide awake."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He sat up and helped her lie down.

"M'kay," she said.

Derek walked out of the room to go get something, and when he came back Presalee was sound asleep, her breathing steady and rhythmic. He smiled.

"Tomorrow," he whispered, then picked her up and moved her to his bed. He tucked her in and kissed her gently. Then he went out to go to sleep on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own Presalee and the plot, everything else is the genius of CBS.**

**This one is a longer one! Thanks for the reviews, keep on reading and reviewing please!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Derek didn't remember at what time Presalee had her nightmare, all he remembered was being startled out of a restless sleep by the sound of her screams. He ran into the bedroom and gently shook her awake. She immediately began to cry, each sob tearing at his heart. He'd held her until she'd cried herself back to sleep. He stayed with her the rest of the night, letting her bury her face in his chest. She slept peacefully now, her chest rising and falling evenly.

He watched her sleep, noticing her eyes moving behind her lids. She was lightly smiling. He leaned in and gently kissed her reddish-pink lips. She stirred a little, and whimpered lightly, then snuggled back into his chest, her fingers clutching his shirt. He twirled one of her ringlets around his finger, feeling how soft it was, like silk.

Presalee's eyes fluttered open and she struggled to sit up. Derek instantly helped her, his strong arms around her waist.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," she yawned and stretched. She tilted her face up to kiss him. He leaned in, his lips just centimeters from hers. His cell phone rang, and he quickly pulled away to answer it. Presalee blushed.

"Morgan," he said.

"Hey hot stuff," Garcia said. "How's Presalee?"

"Good, we just woke up."

"Rough night?"

"Yeah, nightmare." Just then, Presalee stood up.

"I'm gonna go shower," she whispered to Derek, who was still on the phone. He nodded.

"So, what's up Garcia?" Derek said, returning to his phone conversation.

"Well, last night, there was another stabbing. Female, 27, just six blocks from where Presalee was stabbed."

"Did they pick anybody up?"

"A one David King, picked up just three blocks from where the latest victim was found. Only thing is, she didn't make it."

"And King? What about him?"

"He won't talk. Hotch went to the station and talked to him. Derek, this guy is nuts."

"No, really?" Derek said sarcastically.

"Hotch was sort of able to profile him. He didn't talk much, though. But from what Hotch gathered, this guy probably has a multiple-personality problem, and also he's a little OCD. Hotch thinks something that happened in the past causes him to snap whenever he sees women Presalee's age."

"Has there been any other stabbings?"

"Sixteen within the past year. All of them looked like robberies though. The first victim, Kaci Ryan was walking home from a friend's party, and he chased her into an alley, and knifed her. Took her purse. It's been pretty much the same with the others, they all made it, too, except for this past one. They've been trying to catch this guy for months. The police didn't think of anything when Presalee got stabbed, though, they didn't connect that guy with the guy who stabbed her."

"That's because it didn't look like a rape or a robbery. There wasn't any motive to it, so the police think. She wasn't carrying anything with her. And rape isn't part of this guy's MO."

"Until this past one. She was severely raped and beaten, then stabbed seventeen times. The others were all stabbed once."

"Are you sure it isn't a copycat?"

"The guy they brought in fit Presalee's vague description, and he says he likes to wander the streets at night. He says walking is a hobby."

"Did they find the knife on him?"

"No, but they did find the murder weapon in a dumpster a block from where he was, and his fingerprints were all over it. They also found his semen in the victim. If this is the same guy, he's getting sloppy." Garcia said.

"What else do you have?"

"Um, okay so, they're interviewing him now, and even if he doesn't admit to the other crimes, they've still got him for rape and murder. Do you think Presalee would be able to identify him? Hotch asked that you'd take her down to the Police Department later."

"Sure." Derek said. "Thanks, Pen."

"Anytime."

They quickly exchanged goodbyes and hung up. Derek could hear the shower running, and Presalee's sweet, clear voice singing. She loved to sing. From what he could tell she was singing an old Elvis song. He smiled, remembering the day in the park.

_"So, what kind of music do you like?" He'd asked._

_"Uh, old rock, some new stuff, but mostly blues, and jazz and stuff like that." She replied._

"Who's your favorite?"  


_"Oh, well, I love to listen to Evanescence, but my all-time favorite singer is Elvis Presley. My parents named me after him. They were pretty big fans themselves."  
_

_"My mom likes Elvis, too..."_

"Derek!" Presalee called.

"Yes?" Derek answered, rushing to the bathroom door.

"Was that Penelope on the phone?" She asked.

"Yes, it was. Are you hungry?"

"A little. What did she say?"

"She just had some info on a suspect. We have to go down to the Police Department later to see if you recognize him. What do you want to eat?"

"Oh, okay. Um, cereal is good."

"Okay, what kind? Your favorite?"

"Of course. I'll be out of the shower in about five minutes."

"Okay, I'll get everything ready."

"Okay, thanks."

Derek rushed out into the kitchen, and pulled a box from the junk drawer. He pulled out Presalee's cereal, bowls, spoons, and the milk. Then he set the small package into the cereal box, right on top.

A few minutes later, Presalee came out of the bathroom, dressed in her new pajamas, towel-drying her hair.

"Hey baby," Derek said, putting his arms around her and kissing her cheek. He inhaled her scent.

"Mmm, you used that new bath set, didn't you?"

"I did, do you like?"

"I love. But I still love your vanilla scent better." He said, then kissed her neck. She giggled. Her stomach growled.

"I think I'm hungry."

"Okay, let's go eat some breakfast." They wandered into the kitchen, and Presalee sat down. She grabbed the box of cereal and poured it into her bowl. A small, black, velvet box dropped into her bowl. She paused, and gasped.

"Um, Derek, I wasn't aware they put toys in Go Lean Crunch," she said.

"Don't you want to see what your prize is?" He teased.

Presalee's hands shook as she reached into her cereal bowl and picked up the box. She opened it. Inside was a gold band, with a bright blue sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Derek, what is this?"

"Do you like it? I know diamonds are traditional, but blue is your fav--" Presalee stopped him.

"Are--are you p-proposing?" She asked, the box trembling in her hands. He stroked her cheek. He dropped down on one knee.

"Presalee Larson, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I never stop thinking about you, I can't breathe when you're away, it hurts too much. You're the first girl I've ever known that's made me feel that way, and you know what? I like it. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

A tear rolled down Presalee's cheek.

"What's wrong?"

A smile broke her face.

"Is that a yes?" Derek asked. Presalee's lips met his, kissing him passionately.

"I guess that would be a yes."

"You guess right," she smiled, then held out her hand. Derek slid the ring onto her left hand and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**All I own is Presalee and the plot. Criminal Minds is the genius of CBS.**

**Thanks for all your reviews! They are much appreciated! I hope you are enjoying so far!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few hours later, Presalee and Derek decided to go down to the station. Presalee was a little sore, so getting her there was a little difficult, but Derek helped her every step of the way. By the time she reached the car, she was exhausted. The ride to the station was fairly silent. Derek suspected that Presalee might be nervous. When they pulled up in front of the Police Station, Presalee drew in a sharp gasp.

"Baby, it's gonna be okay. I'm going in there with you. Okay?" He told her, grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Derek helped her out of the car, and walked with her into the building, his arm around her. Hotch was sitting in the lobby when they walked in.

"Hi you two," he said. "Glad to see you feeling better Presalee."

"Thanks Hotch," she replied.

"Let me take you back to the suspect." He said. They followed him to a room towards the back. He opened the door and led the newly-engaged couple to a spot in front of the window. Presalee gasped when she saw the suspect.

"Baby, are you okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, that's him. That's definitely him." Presalee said, ignoring Derek.

"Okay, we won't keep you here any longer," Hotch said. "It looks like you have some celebrating to do. Congratulations."

Presalee thought she could see a hint of a smile. She blushed a light pink color. It suited her pale skin nicely.

"Thank you," she said softly, still blushing. Derek, his arm still around her waist, pulled her closer.

Hotch nodded, then led them back out to the lobby.

"Well, I guess we'll talk to you guys later. Derek, I'll expect to see you day after tomorrow at work."

"Yes, sir."

Hotch congratulated them once more, then went back to deal with the criminal in custody.

Derek and Presalee headed out to the car and went back home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Presalee and plot are mine, CBS owns CM.**

**I'm really enjoying your reviews Sue1313! I hope you all like this chapter! Read and Review please!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Presalee was settled on the sofa, with her blanket and a pillow. Derek sat beside her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. The movie they were watching had just started. Before the first scene began, the phone rang. Derek looked at the caller ID. It was his mother.

"Hi, Mom." Derek said, then signaled for Presalee to be quiet. He twirled his fingers in her hair.

v

"Hi baby, how are you doing?" Fran asked him.

"I'm doing good, just wrapped up another case." He said. It wasn't a total lie, he had in fact just finished Presalee's short case.

"Good, I'm glad. Are you coming to Chicago for my birthday next week?"

"Of course, Mom. I already took next week off."

"A whole week, just for me?" She teased.

"How many people are coming?"

"Just you, Des, Sarah and the boys. Why?" She was curious now.

"Well, I have a buddy who is taking next week off too, and well I thought they could tag along, see Chicago."

"Of course, Des and Sarah will sleep over at their own houses, so the two guest rooms are free."

"Okay, thanks."

"Well, I've got to go, Des is coming over tonight to show me some new designs." She said, with a chuckle.

"Designs? Is she trying to pursue that career in fashion again?" Derek asked, then thinking of the jacket that Desiree had made him, 'from her future line'. One sleeve was shorter than the other. He laughed.

"You remember skirt she made me last year for Christmas?" Fran and her son laughed.

"Well, I'll let you go, Mom. I'll call you before I leave, okay?"

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." He said. They said goodbye and hung up.

"You're taking a buddy, huh? Exactly what am I supposed to do while you and your buddy are off in Chicago?" Presalee teased. Derek laughed and kissed her.

"I want to surprise my mother with our news for her birthday." He said. She smiled and nodded at him, leaning further into him. He ran his fingers through her long curls. He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. They finished their movie, ate a light dinner of eggs and toast, then went to bed, snuggled up close. They slept peacefully through the whole night.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Criminal Minds, but I do own Presalee and the plot.**

**Thanks for all the good reviews! R&R please!**

**Sorry about the long wait...I had a little computer trouble...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The rest of the week passed very quickly, and before they knew it, it was time for Derek and Presalee to go to Chicago. It was Tuesday morning, and they were just loading up Derek's car to go. Derek was putting Presalee's suitcase and two bags in the back seat.

"Geez, baby," he said, coming back in the house. "Do all women pack this much luggage?"

"Most of us. And why are you complaining? You wouldn't let me help you, remember?" Presalee replied.

"Okay, just have my bag to put in, then Clooney. Then I'll come back to help you out into the car."

"Baby, I'm not an invalid, I can walk out there by myself."

"But it's hot, I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Presalee rolled her eyes. Derek had been extremely overprotective over the past few weeks.

Derek quickly loaded his luggage, and put Clooney in his cage in the back of the SUV. Soon, he was back inside, ready to take Presalee out to the car. They both got in the vehicle, and put on their seat belts.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Did you forget anything?"

"No."

"Okay, so we can leave?"

"Yes!" She snapped.

"Okay, okay," he replied. "What's wrong."

"I don't like it when you treat me like a child." She said.

"Baby, I'm not treating you like a child."

"Yes you are! You never let me do anything myself anymore! You always follow me around, like you're afraid I'm going to fall down or something. You don't even let me play with Clooney anymore. I can walk by myself, and I can take care of myself!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, and no I won't let you play with Clooney until you are totally healed. You know how he gets when he's playing!"

"I know, I just want to be able to do a few things on my own! You know like an adult?" She said.

"Baby, if you felt this way why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

"Because, you were busy fussing over me!" She retorted.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll try to let you be a little more independent. It's just that, baby, it kills me when I see you hurt." He said.

"I know, and I love that you care about me so much, and I love spending time with you. It's just, I need to breathe a little sometimes." She said.

"Okay, I promise, I won't smother you anymore. Just do me one thing, let me know when I'm bugging you okay?"

"Okay." She kissed him. "Let's go!"

Derek pulled the SUV out of the driveway, and they started towards Chicago.


	12. Chapter 12

**All I own is Presalee and the plot. CBS owns everything else.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry that last chapter wasn't all that good, I've had a little writer's block.**

**R&R please!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was late when they arrived at their hotel for the night. Presalee was sound asleep in the passenger seat when Derek checked them in. Clooney panted in the very back. Soon, Derek was carrying Presalee into the room, and tucking her in bed. As he was leaving to go get their luggage, she sat up.

"Where are we?" She asked. "Are we at your mom's house already?"

"No, baby. We're at the hotel, it's a two day trip, remember?"

"Oh, right. Do you need my help?" She started to get up.

"No, I got it. You should go back to sleep, or take a hot bath or something." He suggested.

"That sounds good. I'll go do that." Presalee said, then headed towards the bathroom.

Derek finished bringing in their luggage, and then he took Clooney for a walk. He came back to the room, with an excited Clooney in tow. Derek and Clooney were on one of the beds with the t.v. going, when Presalee came out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She lay down on the bed next to Derek, and snuggled up with him. Moments later, they were asleep.

The next morning they woke up and quickly showered and dressed and drove the rest of the way to Chicago.

They finally reached Chicago. Presalee's face was practically glued to the window, as she was looking at all the different sights.

"Have you ever been to Chicago, baby?" Derek asked.

"Once, my family drove through, but it was late, and I was like four. So I guess this would count as the first real time I've been here."

Derek chuckled. "Well then, we'll just have to see all the different things here. I'll give you the tour."

"Okay," Presalee said.

They drove from the main city area to a quieter neighborhood. Derek pulled the SUV into a driveway in front of a cute little house.

"This is my mom's house." he said. Presalee smiled at the neat little house. It was a light blue color, with white shutters and trim. There were pretty flowers leading up the walk way. It was a very nice little home.

"Okay, stay here." Derek said, then got out and walked up to the front door. It opened before he could even knock.

"Baby!" his mother exclaimed, giving him a huge hug.

"Hey Mama," he replied, hugging his mother.

"Where's your friend? Is he still in the car?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll go get him." Derek said, trying not to smile. He went and let Clooney out of the back of the SUV.

"Oh, so Clooney's your little friend?" His mother said laughing.

"Not exactly, Mama." He replied.

"Well, where is your friend?" She asked. Derek opened the passenger door for Presalee, and helped her out of the car.

"Mama, this is Presalee Larson." He said, Presalee smiled and walked up to the door.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Morgan." Presalee said, extending her hand.

"You can call me Fran," said Derek's mother, trying to hide her excitement.

"Alright," Presalee smiled.

"Well, let's not just stand out here. Let's go in and get you all settled in and let you freshen up for dinner. Chicago is a long way from Derek's house." Fran said. "Derek baby, bring in Presalee's things."

"Yes, Mama." Derek said, smiling.

"Is it alright if Clooney comes in the house?" Presalee asked.

"Of course!" Fran said.

"Come on Clooney," Presalee said. Within seconds, an excited Clooney was at her heels.

"Now, Presalee, you'll have to tell me all about yourself." Fran said.

Derek looked at the sight of his mother and his future wife, arms linked, talking and laughing.

"This is going to work out perfectly," he said to himself, smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing except Presalee and the plot.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Read and Review please!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Presalee and Derek sat on the small sofa in Fran's living room, while Fran sat across from them in a recliner.

"So, Presalee, what do you do for a living?" Fran asked.

"I'm an aspiring writer, I'm currently working on a novel. Until I finish it and get it published though, I'm working for an advertising company." She replied.

"That sounds exciting!" Fran said, smiling.

Just then, someone came in through the back door.

"Hey, Ma!" yelled a young woman.

"Desi, we're in the living room." replied Fran. A young, beautiful woman strode into the living room and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Well, if it isn't my brother, Derek." Desiree said. "You must be Derek's friend."

"Des, this is Presalee Larson." Derek said. Desiree and Presalee exchanged hello's and handshakes.

"Where's Sarah?" Derek asked.

"She's meeting us at the restaurant." Fran replied. "Speaking of which, our reservations are for 7, and it's 5 now. Does that leave you enough time to get ready Presalee?"

"Oh, that's perfect." Presalee replied.

"Well, then, we should get ready, we'll chat more at dinner." Fran said. Everyone went to get ready, except for Desiree who had gotten ready at her own place.

Within an hour, everyone was ready. Derek was ready first, and he'd sat in the guest room, helping Presalee if she needed it. She spent most of the time in the bathroom, putting on makeup.

Finally, she emerged from the bathroom, in a cute black dress and heels. Her hair was down and curly, with one rhinestoned barette pinning back one side. Her eyes were done in a smokey black makeup that brought out her eye color. Her lips were a pale pink and her cheeks were rosy.

"Wow, you look amazing." Derek said. "I really want to kiss you right now."

"Then do." Presalee said smiling.

Derek moved towards her and pulled her to him.

"I love you." He said, then placed a gentle kiss on her pale pink lips.

Desiree cleared her throat.

"Can you guys, like save it for later? It's time to leave." She said.

Derek laughed and Presalee blushed.

"Okay, Des, we're coming." He said. Desiree rolled her eyes and left the room. Derek placed another soft kiss on Presalee's mouth before they walked out to the living room.

"Well, don't you look stunning!" Fran exclaimed. "Derek, you're very lucky to have her."

"Oh, Fran, we're just friends." Presalee said.

"Sure," Fran said, then chuckled. "Let's go, I'm starving."

They all nodded and piled into Derek's SUV. They arrived at the restaurant at 6:55, and were seated.

When they got their table, Sarah was already there, and there were several wrapped gifts, a cake, and a few balloons.

They ordered their meals, and the staff of the restaurant sang "Happy Birthday" to Fran with the family. They chatted over the meal, then it was on to gifts. First, Fran opened Desiree's gifts. One was a beautiful homemade bracelet. The other one was a pretty dress she had made."

"Desiree, these are beautiful! I see you've improved your sewing skills." Fran noted.

"I've been taking extra classes, just so I could actually make something nice." Desiree said, letting her mom kiss her.

Next was Sarah, who had gotten her mother a book full of fun stories, and a bath set. Fran thanked her daughter, and hugged her.

Derek allowed Presalee to give her gift first, as secretly they knew it was from both of them. Presalee handed Fran a small box.

Fran opened it, finding an older necklace inside. It was a silver chain with an angel on it.

"Presalee, this is beautiful, where did you find it?" Fran asked.

"It was my mother's. My parents died when I was ten, and that was her favorite necklace. I wore it everyday after they died, saying it was my mom's special way of watching over me." Presalee told her.

"Oh, Presalee, this is too special. I can't take this from you." Fran said.

"No, I want you to have it, because," Presalee took Derek's hand in hers. "I want you to have it because, in a short matter of months, you will be my mother-in-law."

"Wait, does this mean that you and Derek are..." Fran began.

"Yes, Mama, we're engaged!" Derek said, smiling. His mother and sisters squealed with delight.

"Oh my goodness," Fran said, beaming.

"So, when's the big day?" Desiree asked.

"Where are you getting married?" Sarah followed.

"Can I make your dress?" Desiree blurted.

"Who's your maid of honor?"

"When are you having children?" Fran asked.

"MOM!" All three Morgan's exclaimed.

"What?" She shrugged. "It's a reasonable question. He owes me grandbabies!"

"Well, um, I guess someday we'll have children, but we just got engaged, so I don't know when that someday will be." Presalee said politely.

"Well, get to it. I'm not getting any younger." Fran said. Everyone laughed at that, then continued on with the party, chatting about wedding details.


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing but Presalee and the plot.**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I hope I still have some readers out there! And there will be more mention of other pairings soon.**

**R&R please!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A few hours later, Presalee, Derek, and Fran arrived back at Fran's home. It was late, and all were tired, so they said their goodnights and went to bed. Presalee quickly changed into her pajamas, and crawled into bed. Derek stripped down to his boxers and slid in to bed next to her. She snuggled up to him.

"I had fun tonight," she whispered.

"I'm glad. So, you like my family?" He asked, then kissed her forehead.

"Yes, I love them. You have a very loving family, baby." She said. "Do you think they like me?"

"Of course. My mom's just itching to be a grandmother." Derek said.

"I noticed. Hopefully in a few years, we'll give her that wish." Presalee said. Derek smiled at her and kissed her.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too." She replied. She snuggled down and closed her eyes. Within moments, they were sound asleep.

A few hours later, Derek awoke to fingernails scraping his chest and Presalee sobbing in her sleep.

"Pres, wake up." He said. Her eyes fluttered open. "Baby, it was just a bad dream."

"Derek?" She looked up at him with frightened eyes. He kissed her forehead.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Not on my watch. And after what happened, I swore that I would be watching you always." He said.

"I love you, Derek." She whispered. He kissed her softly.

"I love you, too." He said. They were silent for several moments. Finally, she spoke.

"You know, I've been thinking. Penelope is going to be one of my bridesmaids, and Emily and J.J. will be bridesmaids too, since they've all been my best friends since I started dating you." She said.

"That sounds good. Who's going to be your maid of honor?" He asked.

"I think J.J., since Penelope is going to have her baby soon. I want her to be able to spend time with the baby, and be able to rest in her free time instead of helping me with every aspect of the wedding. And Em has a lot to do in her off-time. J.J. isn't as busy as the other two, so I think it will be her. But here's my grand idea. I'm already pairing Pen with Kevin since they are married. What if we paired Jayje with Spencer and Em with Hotch?" She asked.

"Baby, I don't know if that's such a good idea." He said.

"Why not, have you seen the way Hotch looks at Emily? Or the way Spencer blushes everytime J.J. speaks? And I can tell that Jayje likes Spencer, she's the only person who calls him Spence. And Emily tends to blush a little when Hotch says her name. It's pretty obvious." She told him.

"I guess." He said. "I mean, I don't really care who is paired up to walk together, what they wear, hell, I don't even care who goes to our wedding, I just want to take you home with me, as Mrs. Morgan." He said, then kissed her.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his mouth.

"You're very welcome," he said pulling away. "Now, go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. You and I are going to see Chicago." He said.

She snuggled into his chest, and allowed him to wrap his arms tightly around her. She fell asleep, with his strong arms protecting her, and his warm breath caressing her neck.


	15. Chapter 15

**All I own is Presalee and the plot. Rest belongs to CBS.**

**R&R please.**

"Hey, Babe? Can you help me?" Presalee asked, as she walked through the door.

"Yeah," Derek replied, then ran to the door to carry in groceries.

"Thanks," she said, kissing him.

"No problem," he replied. He happily returned her kiss.

"Did Emily go with you to the bakery?" Derek asked.

"Yes, but I still don't see why Sarah can't make our wedding cake. She told me that if we bought the supplies, she would handle the rest." Presalee said.

"Honey, have you ever actually tried something that Sarah baked?" He asked.

"No." She replied.

"Trust me, Pres, you don't want her to make our cake." He told her.

"If you say so." She said. "Then you and I will go down again next week and come up with a design for the cake."

"Sounds good. Still looking for a dress?" He asked.

"Yeah, but Penelope told me she'd help me design one on the computer if I couldn't find anything I liked."

"Jeweler?"

"Appointment on the 17th."

"Photography?"

"Bureau is doing it as a gift, remember?"

"Right. I forgot."

"How about tux fittings?"

"Tomorrow." He said.

"Alright, Pen and Em are my bridesmaids, and Jayje is my maid of honor, as we talked about."

"Sounds good, Reid is my best man, and Kevin and Hotch are my groomsmen."

"Right, sounds like we've got everything under control." She said, exhaling.

"Baby, we've got this. Don't stress out over wedding details. Remember, you've got me helping, my mom, and the girls." He said, then kissed her. "Tell you what. You go take a hot bath, and I'll put all the groceries away, then I'll come give you a massage."

"That sounds great. I think I'll do that." She replied, then kissed him tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms found their way around his neck. She sighed as the kiss became more urgent. His tongue traced her lips. She giggled against his lips, before pulling her lips from his. He continued to kiss her jawline, neck and ears.

"I love you, Derek." She whispered as he held her and kissed her.

"I love you, Presalee." He said.

"Okay, I'm going to take that bath now." She said, then left him to put groceries away.

About an hour later she got out of the bathroom, feeling relaxed. She went to put on her pajamas, then joined Derek on the couch. She snuggled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder, and he wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Are you ready for that massage?" He asked. She nodded.

Derek started with her feet, rubbing the tension away. After he'd massaged her feet for about fifteen minutes, he massaged her back and shoulders. She sighed contentedly, relaxing under his touch. After he was done, she felt like jelly, completely relaxed. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down on her side of the bed and tucked her in. She was asleep before he even got into bed next to her.


	16. Chapter 16

All I own is Presalee. The rest belongs to Criminal Minds and CBS.

I know it's been forever since I updated this, but please R&R anyways!!!

"C'mon Pres! Come out and let me see!" Garcia said, standing outside of the fitting room in the bridal shop

"No!" Presalee replied.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." J.J. said, giggling.

"I'm not wearing this dress to my wedding!" Presalee yelled.

"No one said you had to." Emily said, trying not to laugh.

"Come on, you made me look stupid when you grabbed that horrible orange dress and told me that you and Derek decided to go with a tropical theme for the wedding. I looked like a pumpkin!" Garcia said. "Now it's my turn."

Presalee reluctantly opened the fitting room door and walked out, wearing a wedding gown that no one in their right mind wouldbuy. Big fluffy bows hung from her shoulders and hips, hiding her perfect frame.

Penelope snapped a picture on her digital camera. The three girls giggled uncontrollably.

"Haha, very funny. You suck. Now someone unzip me!" Presalee said.

"You can dish it out but you can't take it?" The quirky analyst teased. J.J. unzipped the dress for Presalee.

Presalee dashed back into the fitting room. She stuck her arm out from behind the door, wielding the dress on its hanger.

"Get rid of it!" She said.

"Okay, now here's the one for real." J.J. said trading dresses.

"Is this the one we designed, Pen?" Presalee asked.

"Yeah, sure is. Hurry up and try it on!" Penelope ordered.

Presalee re-emerged. J.J. zipped up the dress. They all looked at her and gasped.

"Oh, Pres, it's perfect." Penelope said.

The bodice of the dress was a strapless corset, covered in white sequins and rhinestones. The skirt was like a white cloud, the hem covered in rhinestones as well.

Tears rolled down Presalee's cheeks as she looked in the mirror. J.J. grabbed a tissue and wiped them away.

They all smiled. Presalee quickly changed and they bought the dress before going back to Derek's apartment.

Derek heard them coming up the stairs, giggling. He opened the door for him.

"Hey ladies." He said, smiling.

"Move it buster. Pregnant lady's gotta pee!" Penelope said, pushing past Derek.

"Nice to see you too." He said as Penelope waddled to the bathroom.

"How was your shopping trip?" Derek said, kissing Presalee on the cheek.

"Great." Presalee replied.

"Yeah, we found the perfect wedding dress for her." J.J. said.

"And Garcia took a picture. You can see it when she comes back." Emily said.

"See what?" Penelope asked, coming from the bathroom.

"Pres in her wedding gown." J.J. said, winking. Although Derek was a skilled profile, he was too busy looking at Presalee to notice J.J.

"Oh yeah!" Garcia said, whipping out her camera. She brought up the picture, showing it to Derek. He raised an eyebrow.

"Baby, you're not serious are you?" he asked. The girls held back their laughter.

"But you said I look good in anything." Evanesce replied sweetly.

"Oh, you're in trouble now." J.J. taunted.

"Yeah, but this?" Derek asked, ignoring J.J.

"Well, you're marrying me right? Not what I'll be wearing." Presalee said.

"Yes, but are you absolutely sure?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Positive."

"100%. I love that dress." Presalee told him.

"Okay then." Derek replied, shrugging.

Garcia, Emily, and J.J. couldn't contain their laughter.

"You fell for it!" Garcia giggled. They all laughed.

About an hour later, J.J., Emily and Garcia left. Derek and Presalee had a light dinner and went to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

All I own is Presalee. The rest belongs to Criminal Minds and CBS.

R&R please!!!

"You know Morgan, the cost of the average wedding is—"

"Zip it Reid."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just nervous." Reid said.

"_You're_ nervous? It's _my_ wedding!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm walking with J.J." Reid gulped.

"Relax man, the wedding is still a few months away." Morgan said.

"I know. It's just the thought of actually walking with J.J. makes me nervous. I mean, linking arms with her." Reid revealed.

"You still like her don't you?" Morgan asked. Reid nodded.

Hotch came out of the fitting room.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Good." Morgan replied.

The three men finished their tuxedo fittings in an awkward silence.

~P&D~

"Presalee, open mine next!" Penelope said, holding her new baby.

Presalee unwrapped a box, and removed the lid.

"It's beautiful," she said, pulling out a bracelet.

"It was my mom's." Penelope said.

"Oh Pen—" Presalee started.

"Don't even try to not accept it. You're like my sister. If my mom had met you, she would've wanted you to have it." Penelope said. "Plus Derek told me what you gave his mom for her birthday and it sort of inspired me."

Presalee hugged Penelope close, but careful not to squish the baby. J.J. handed Presalee a bag. Presalee pulled out all its contents, revealing a blue handkerchief and fancy perfume.

"The handkerchief is for your wedding day. Pen cried buckets at hers, so I figured you should be prepared." J.J. said, receiving a glare from Penelope. Presalee hugged her maid-of-honor.

"It looks like you've got your something old, something new, and something blue, now we've got to find you something borrowed." Emily joked handing Presalee a long, rectangular box. Presalee opened it, revealing a bottle of vintage merlot.

"Thanks, Em!" Presalee hugged Emily.

"You guys are the best!" Presalee said, hugging each of them. She smiled wide.

Presalee definitely had the best friends and fiancé in the world.


	18. Chapter 18

All I own is Presalee, the rest belongs to Criminal Minds and CBS.

Please R&R! I do have quite a few chapters written up in my notebook, so several updates are coming.

Presalee opened her eyes. Today was the day. She smiled. Today she would become Mrs. Derek Morgan. She had slept at J.J.'s house the night before, and despite the fact that she hadn't woken up next to her love, she slept pretty well. She got up and showered then headed to the church. When she got there, she was met by her bridesmaids, who began fussing over her the second she walked through the door.

Three hours later, her hair and makeup was done to perfection. J.J. helped her into the dress.

She stood back and admired herself in the mirror. Her green eyes glittered, accented by her makeup. Her long, curly black hair was up in a mass of ringlets, her veil cascading from the back of her head down her back like a sheer waterfall. A tiara glittered on top of her head. She placed the blue handkerchief next to her heart, and Penelope hooked the bracelet around Presalee's wrist.

"Perfect." Penelope said.

"There's only one thing missing." A familiar voice said. Presalee turned to see Derek's mother.

"A little bird told me you were missing your something borrowed," his mother said. She gently hugged Presalee, then pulled out a box. Inside was the angel necklace.

"Fran," Presalee said.

"I know you gave me this for my birthday, and I treasure it, but I think your mother should be here on your special day, so I want you to wear it." Fran said, putting the necklace around her neck.

Everyone was ready to go now. They all went up to the church entrance and lined up.

The first couple to walk down the aisle was Hotch and Emily. Hotch looked handsome in his tux, and for once, he was smiling. Emily was glowing in a silver corset dress with black accents. Her dark hair was pulled up in a curly updo, and diamond jewelry. Just before they began their march, Hotch leaned over to Emily.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"You don't look bad yourself," she replied, blushing.

The next couple to walk down the aisle was Penelope and Kevin. Penelope wore a gown. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back in a half pony tail. She also was decked out in glittery diamond jewelry. She smiled as she linked arms with her husband.

The maid of honor and the best man came next. J.J. wore a black corset dress, with silver lace. Her long blonde hair was curled, but down, and her jewelry was simple, but it complimented her ensemble perfectly.

She stepped forward to link arms with Dr. Spencer Reid and smiled. His long hair was combed back, and he looked handsome in his tux.

"What?" he asked, as she was staring at him.

"You look handsome, Spence." She said. He blushed a deep red.

They all took their places at the altar, Derek was already there waiting.

The wedding march began and everyone turned to see the bride.

She finally emerged, smiling sweetly as she joined arms with Jason Gideon. He smiled at her as they walked down the aisle.

"You know, I never expected Derek to get married," he said. "But now I see, he was waiting for someone special."

They reached the altar, and Jason placed Presalee's hands in Derek's, then he took his seat, next to Fran, Sarah, and Desiree.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join these two people in holy matrimony," the preacher started. Derek smiled at his bride, thinking that this day was just the first step of their journey together. She smiled back at him, seeing the love in his eyes.

"Do you, Derek Morgan, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Derek said, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Do you, Presalee Larson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Presalee replied, a tear sliding down her face.

Derek took the ring and slid it onto Presalee's finger.

"Presalee, I love you with my whole being. You are my inspiration. I love you more than anything and anyone on this Earth, and I'm the luckiest man alive, because I get to spend the rest of my life with you." He said.

"Derek, you are the light in my life, the only person who truly understands me. I thank God everyday that he blessed me with the gift of your love, and I love you with all my heart, soul, and mind." Presalee said, a few more tears falling as she slid the wedding band onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Derek's lips met hers and he pulled her close. Everyone applauded.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan!"

Derek and Presalee walked back down the aisle, hand in hand. They walked outside, being followed by the wedding guests, who were tossing birdseed. They got into the limo, finally alone together. They closed the door, hiding from the guests.

Derek pulled Presalee into his arms

"You know, Mrs. Morgan, it's a twenty minute drive to the reception." He said smiling.

"What are you suggesting, Mr. Morgan?" Presalee asked.

Derek kissed her gently, then he became more intense, more urgent. She whimpered softly as his hands danced across her lower back, his mouth enveloping hers.

Twenty minutes later, the limo stopped, and the couple pulled away from each other, breathless. Presalee freshened up her lipstick while Derek straightened his tie.

The newlyweds entered the reception, greeted by their guests. They took their seats and chatted for a while with their friends and family.

Dinnertime came and everyone got their food and sat. Reid stood and got everyone's attention.

"I'd like to make a toast to the bride and groom. I've known Derek for five years now, and during that time, I never thought he'd get married. Then Presalee came along, and Derek's world just changed. Never before in my life have I seen two people so in love. I wish for them many happy and healthy years to come." He said. Everyone drank to that.

After dinner, the couple cut the cake. Everyone laughed when Presalee shoved the piece of cake in Derek's face. About twenty minutes later, it was time for the bouquet toss. All the single women grouped behind Presalee, who closed her eyes and tossed the bouquet behind her. J.J. caught it, a shocked expression on her face.

Everyone clapped, then the single men got into a cluster for the garter. Derek removed the garter from Presalee's leg and flung it behind him. Without even trying, Spencer Reid caught it. Everyone cheered.

"Now you've gotta put it on J.J.!" Penelope giggled.

Spencer blushed, this time almost purple. J.J. smiled at him, and raised her dress just high enough for Spencer to slip the garter onto her leg. His hands shook as they slid the garter up to her thigh. He took a deep breath.

"Now it's time for the bride and groom to dance their first dance!" The DJ called. Derek pulled Presalee into his arms and whirled her around the dance floor.

"I love you," he said, kissing her forehead. She let him hold her close.

"I love you too." She replied. She looked up at him and kissed him softly.

The dance ended and most of the guests flooded the dance floor.

Garcia and Kevin sat together, holding Oracle, their new baby girl. J.J. and Emily sat by them, "oohing" and "ah-ing" over Oracle. Elle walked up to them.

"Hey," she said.

"Elle?" Penelope asked, handing the baby to Kevin, and standing to give Elle a hug.

"Pen! It's so good to see you! You're married with a baby? Wow, it's been too long." Elle said.

"Come here," J.J. said, pulling Elle away from Penelope.

"Jayje! I've missed you!" Elle said hugging J.J.

"Um, Elle, this is Emily Prentiss." Penelope said, pulling Emily forward. Emily and Elle awkwardly shook hands.

"And this is my husband Kevin Lynch, who also works as a tech analyst at Quantico, and this is our baby girl Oracle." Elle smiled at the sweet infant and shook Kevin's hand.

Elle sat next to Penelope and chatted, while on the other side of the room, Reid and Gideon sat together. Reid kept stealing glances at J.J., who was chatting with Emily.

"You know, you're not too late. You can still have her." Gideon said. Reid looked at him, puzzled.

"Go ask her to dance!" The older man ordered.

"But, uh, um, I-I," Reid stammered.

"Go kid!" Morgan said, having heard the end of their conversation.

"Um, okay." Reid said nervously as he rose to his feet. He inched over to J.J., who was in the middle of a deep conversation with the girls and didn't notice him approaching. Spencer looked back at Gideon. Gideon motioned for him to ask. Spencer gulped, took a deep breath, and tapped J.J. gently on the shoulder.

"Spence hey!" J.J. said surprised.

"!" He gushed.

"What?" J.J. asked.

"Um, me—you, dance?" he stammered, turning red again. J.J. had the ability to make him blush without doing a thing.

"I don't know Spence." She said.

"Ok," he said, disappointed.

"Come on, Jayje! Dance with the man!" Penelope said, giving J.J. a gentle shove towards Reid.

"Okay," J.J. nodded.

A slow song started, thanks to a hushed conversation between Derek and the DJ. J.J. wrapped her arms awkwardly around Spencer's neck, and he put his arms around her waist, nervously.

He looked to Jason for advice.

"Say something," the old profiler mouthed.

"Um, J.J., you look really pretty tonight." He told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, um, not that you don't look pretty the rest of the time, because you do, it's just that you—" Reid was silenced by J.J.'s lips on his.

"—Look extra pretty tonight." He finished, blushing after she pulled away.

Hotch took a seat next to Emily.

"It's about time, huh?" He said, noticing J.J. and Reid.

"For what? Them?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "Um, would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to." She replied.

He stood up, taking her hand and helping her to her feet, leading her to the dance floor.

Elle moved across the dance floor and sat next to Gideon.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, Elle." He replied.

"Long time, no see, huh" Elle asked.

"Yeah, how have you been?"

"Good, I'm working with police departments, teaching them how to handle UnSubs and I also teach self-defense classes for women, now that I've regained my sanity." She told him.

"Elle, you never lost it." He replied.

"Yeah, well, it's just good to be back to normal." They continued talking, while Kevin, Penelope, and their baby cuddled.

Derek and Presalee sat at their table, holding hands and watching their friends. They smiled at the two couples they had set up.

Hotch had his left hand on Emily's waist, her right on his shoulder. It looked like an innocent dance between friends, except Hotch was truly smiling, which was something he rarely did, especially after his divorce from Haley. He inhaled, smelling her perfume. She smelled amazing. He built up the courage to pull her a little closer. She sighed, feeling the warmth and strength of his body, his arm encircling her waist.

"Emily?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"You're beautiful." He said, pulling her even closer. She lowered her eyes, color rising to her cheeks, then looked back up at him through thick eyelashes. He rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She inhaled the scent of his cologne, wanting to remember him forever.

Back at their table, Presalee sat with her head on Derek's shoulder.

"Ready to go?" he asked, his arm around her.

"Almost, I'm enjoying this." She said, as he kissed the top of her head.

J.J. and Reid were also getting closer. J.J.'s forehead was resting on Spencer's chest, his chin on the top of her head.

"J.J.?"

"Yes?"

"I—I—um," he stuttered.

"You what?"

"I—really—um—uh—I really, really like you!" He blurted.

"I really like you too." She said, kissing him again.

The left the dance floor, hand-in-hand, and sat down close together.

Kevin held a sleeping Oracle, while Penelope got up to go talk to her friends. One of the girls' favorite songs came on, and in an instant, all four women from the wedding party were on the dance floor, enjoying themselves. The men watched them, while moving to a table to talk. Suddenly, Rossi came up to their table.

"Hey Rossi! Glad you could make it to the reception!" Derek said.

"Yeah, sorry. My mother had a small stroke, but she's doing fine now." He said.

"I'm glad she's okay." Derek replied.

"I believe congratulations are in order." Rossi told the young man. The song ended, and the girls returned to their men. It was close to midnight.

Penelope yawned.

"It's getting late; Kevin and I should probably go. Oracle's sleeping," Penelope said, caressing the baby's cheek.

"Okay," Presalee agreed, giving her friend a hug, then kissed the baby.

"So I guess we'll see you in a week?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." Morgan replied, taking Presalee's hand in his own.

"You two have fun," Penelope said, then leaned in to whisper in Presalee's ear. "And don't forget to pack that thing I got you for your bachelorette party." Penelope winked and Presalee blushed.

"I heard that." Morgan said, smiling. Presalee elbowed him gently.

"Oh, for the bride and groom." Rossi said, handing them a box. Derek opened it, revealing a matching pocket watch and locket.

"They're beautiful!" Presalee exclaimed.

"I found them in an antique shop. The couple who had them before was married for 70 years, and they lived long lives, full of love and happiness. I thought they might bring you luck." Rossi said.

"Thank you!" Presalee said, giving the older man a hug.

"J.J., do you need a ride home?" Reid asked.

"I do, actually. I've had quite a bit of champagne." She giggled.

"Well, I only had a little, so I could drive you home." He offered.

"That would be great!" J.J. told him. J.J. and Reid got their things together. J.J. hugged the newlyweds.

"Have fun on your honeymoon!" J.J. said.

"Good luck," Reid told Derek, as he awkwardly clapped him on the back.

"I could say the same thing to you." Derek replied as J.J. slipped her hand into Reid's. Presalee kissed Reid on the cheek, and the two left.

Rossi left next. He'd had a busy day and needed rest.

Hotch and Emily said goodbye to the bride and groom and offered to stay and clean up. Derek and his new wife thanked the pair, and went home.

Hotch and Emily cleaned in silence for a while, then Hotch asked the DJ for one last slow song before he packed up. The DJ agreed. A slow, romantic song began.

"Emily?" He asked.

"What?" she replied.

"Will you dance with me again?" He asked, offering his hand.

"Hotch—"she tried to resist. Hotch placed a gentle finger to her lips, silencing her. Every sane part of her told her to say no, but his touch made her forget the reasons why.

She let him pull her into his arms, even closer than before.

"Emily, I don't really know how to say this, but—I—" he looked at her, at a loss for words.

She saw his feelings in his brown eyes and understood. No words were needed.

"I know. Me too." She replied, blushing. He kissed her gently.

They finished the dance, close together. When the song ended, they finished cleaning. Then Hotch drove Emily home, where he stayed for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

I still own nothing but Presalee.

* * *

I know it'd been a while since I updated, but I have been working really hard to put up new chapters. So please read and review! (Even though I don't deserve reviews)

Derek opened his eyes. It was noon. Presalee's head was resting on his bare chest, his right hand was on her exposed back. Last night had been incredible, when they finally consummated their love. She'd definitely been worth the wait. He smiled as her breath danced across his chest. She sighed contentedly in her sleep. He slipped out of bed, leaving her to sleep. She rolled over, smiling in her slumber. He crept into the bathroom to shower. The hot water was soothing, yet refreshing. When he got out of the shower, Presalee was cooking a quick breakfast.

"Good morning," he said, kissing her.

"Yes it is a good morning." She replied, returning his kiss.

Derek got dressed and the newlyweds ate breakfast. Derek cleaned up while Presalee showered. She was ready in 20 minutes. Derek loaded their luggage into the SUV, and called Reid and J.J. to meet them at the airport.

* * *

J.J. was lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking of Reid. She remembered kissing him, and dancing with him. But she also remembered drinking several glasses of champagne. She wondered if kissing him had been her choice, or the champagne's. Her cell phone rang. It was Reid.

"Spence, hey!" she said when she answered the phone.

"Hey, are you ready to go to the airport?" He asked.

"No, but I will be in about ten minutes." She replied.

"Alright, I'll be there soon to pick you up then." He replied.

J.J. took a quick shower, and began to get dressed. There was a knock at the door. She threw on a bathrobe and opened the door, letting Spencer in.

"If I had known you needed to shower, I'd have given you more time." He said, noticing her wet hair.

"I can be dressed quickly." She said, disappearing into her room. She emerged minutes later, wearing jeans and a white tank top. She'd brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail. She'd also applied a little makeup.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." She said. The pair left for the airport.

* * *

Hotch opened his eyes and sat up. He was lying on the bed in Emily's guest room. He stood up and stretched. Her bedroom door was open, so he tip-toed to the door and peeked in. She was still sleeping peacefully. He tried to remember why he hadn't gone home. The night before, Emily had told him that she felt like someone had been following her. He could tell that she was scared, so he offered to follow her home. When she let him into her apartment, he'd told her that he didn't want to leave her alone, so she'd agreed to let him stay over, offering him the guest room.

He leaned over her, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Her eyelids fluttered open. She was a bit startled when she saw him, but soon a smile broke across her face. She could've sworn she was dreaming, having a shirtless Hotch above her. She'd had feelings for him since day one, but she never thought he reciprocated.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked.

"No," he chuckled. "You're awake."

Emily sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm starving." She replied.

"Well, get up and get ready. I'm taking you to breakfast." He told her.

"Okay." Emily got up and went to get in the shower.

Hotch got his things together while Emilygot ready. She was clean and dressed within minutes. Hotch took her hand in his and they got into his SUV. Hotch drove to his house and changed quickly. They drove to a little diner not far from Hotch's apartment.

Meanwhile, JJ and Spencer were at the airport, saying goodbye to Derek and Presalee. The newlywedsgot onto their plane, and took off for Jamaica. After the plane had left the airstrip JJ took Derek's SUV, while Reid drove his own car.

After dropping Derek's car off at his house, JJ got into Reid's car and they went to get breakfast.

* * *

Emily followed Hotch into the diner. They sat down at a window booth. They quietly ordered and chatted while they waited for their food. Their meals finally came, and they began to eat.

"Mm," Emily sighed, taking a bite of hashbrowns.

"Try this," Hotch said, holding a forkful of banana pancakes. Emily wrapped her mouth around the fork, sliding the food off of it.

"Oh, that's good," she moaned, giving him a bite of her omelet. Her hand rested on the table, and Hotch reached out and placed his hand on top of hers.

Suddenly Reid and JJ walked through the door, hand-in-hand.

"Hey guys," Emily said.

"Hey!" JJ exclaimed.

"Come sit with us," Hotch said smiling.

Emily moved to Hotch's side of the table, lettind Reid and JJ sit across from them. JJ and Reid ordered, and the four chatted about their mornings. After they had all eaten, they said goodbye, each couple going their own way.

Reid and JJ went to a movie, while Hotch and Emily went to the park.

Presalee rested her head on Derek's shoulder, and he held her hand in his.

"I love you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too," she replied, tilting her face up so she could kiss him.

The plane landed, and they went to the baggage claim to get their luggage. Derek loaded their bags into a cab, and they headed for the resort. They checked into their room, which was the honeymoon suite. The room was beautiful, complete with a large bed and a jacuzzi. Derek set their suitcases down and the second he did, Presalee had her arms around his neck, her mouth on his. Their tongues meshed, and his hands traveled down her back. He picked her up and set her on the bed.

"Wait here," he said, grabbing a Do Not Disturb sign. He placed it outside the door, then shut it.

* * *

I'm sorry for the weird choppiness of the chapter, I have had major writer's block for this story. It'll get better soon, I promise. More H/P and R/J soon!


End file.
